Depression is the most common nerval and mental disorder that seriously affects physical and psychological health of people. With the acceleration of living tempo and the elevation of social pressure, the incidence of depression increases significantly.
Treatments with drugs are main means for treatment of depression. Principal therapeutical drugs include: tricyclic antidepressant drugs such as imipramine, amitriptyline, etc.; monoamine oxidase inhibitors such as moclobemide, etc.; selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors such as fluoxetine, sertraline, etc.; selective noradrenaline reuptake inhibitors such as reboxetine, etc.; dual noradrenergic/serotonergic inhibitors such as mirtazapine, etc.; dual serotonin/noradrenaline reuptake inhibitors such as venlafaxine, Duloxetine, etc. Currently, these commonly used drugs usually have drawbacks of slow onset, low efficiency and significant toxic and side effects and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,895 discloses antidepressant drugs including fluoxetine, which have the following formula:

wherein Ar is naphthalene ring or substituted benzene ring, and R1 and R2 independently are H or CH3.
Chinese Patent CN1019113 discloses antidepressant drugs including Duloxetine, which have the following formula:

wherein Ar is naphthalene ring or substituted benezene ring, Ar′ is cycloalkyl, thienyl, furyl or thiazolyl, R1 and R2 independently are H or CH3.